A Different World
by Azith
Summary: Inuyasha turning little again, a strange girl that was found at the foot of the dojo, and Inuyasha split in three? Truly bazare if you ask me. please R & R I suck at summerys
1. Default Chapter

A Different World

"Ahhh!! Please don't hurt me!!," A young girl screamed as she darted toured the village.

She was running from a man in a red gi with long silver hair, and....dog ears?

Just before she got to the dusty road of the village she tripped over a rock and fell into a man with long red hair, and soft violet eyes.

"Please help me some one dangerous is on a killing spree! I managed to get away but I bet he'll be coming after me!!" The girl almost cried as she almost begged Kenshin to help her.

Just then the silver haired man came out with eyes that would fill anyone with fear. Everyone except Kenshin of course.

"Why are you hurting these people?!" Kenshin asked as he drew his backward blade to block the other mans' attack.

The silver haired man swiped at Kenshin again with him claws, he ripped Kenshins gi. Kenshin jumped to knock the silver haired man out but he fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Without even anyone knocking him out.

(At the dojo)

"Hey Yahiko do you know where Kenshin is?!" a teenaged girl asked a little spike haired kid.

"Don't call ME CHAN!!!" The little boy almost exploded.

Just then some one slid the door open to the dojo. The man was wet and his gi was ripped.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed lunging her self onto Kenshin making him topple over.

"Hey Kenshin. Who's that?" Yahiko asked pointing to a man with long silver hair sprawled on the ground, beside Kenshin.

"Well I found him..." before Kenshin could start talking there was a loud crash of dishes falling to the floor. Everyone looked in the direction of the crash and they saw the silver haired man looking confused. He turned around and then yelled, "Huh?"

"It's alright your going to be fine," Kenshin said as he moved closer to him.

The silver haired man glared at Kenshin. He saw an open door then as Kenshin just about touched him, the silver haired man jumped away from Kenshin and the others then out the door.

_Earlier that day_

"_Inuyasha! Come back!" a teenaged girl yelled to the sky as she cried. _

"_He's gone. I hope he'll come back," a man said putting a hand on the girls' shoulder as they walked back to a village._

He woke up in a tree. He was at the edge of a forest. It was night time the stars were out and there was a full moon out. "There's goona be a new moon tomorrow I'd better stay here," Inuyasha said to himself Staring at the moon as he fell back too sleep in the highest tree branch of the tree.

"Where did he go?" Kaoru asked looking at Kenshin.

"I'll go find him if I don't he won't survive in Kyoto with the wounds he has," Kenshin said as he walked outside of the dojo. Sensing Inuyashas' ki in the forest? Kenshin walked to the forest he came across Inuyasha but he hid and watched Inuyasha cut trees down.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha yelled as he dipped his nails into his own blood and slashed another tree down. Just then Inuyashas' ears twitched and he turned Kenshins' way.

"Damn they found me!" and with that Inuyasha ran deeper into the forest. Kenshin soon ran after him just to hear Inuyasha scream.

So how did you like it my first real fanfic. I need 3 reviews to start to make another chapter. If you have a character of your own creation, please tell me about it and I'll add him/her to my story ok. Till next time .


	2. Turning Back Time

Turning Back Time

Kenshin used his god like speed he ran like mad hoping nothing happened to his new friend. Once Kenshin came to a clearing he stopped. Kenshin raised an eye brow, seeing Inuyasha desperately trying to pry a little boy with a tail off his face? Kenshin listened in on what they were saying.

"GET OFF MY FACE!!!" The silver haired man yelled as he hit the little fox boy, "Shippo if you don't LET GO OF MY FACE NOW! I'm goona make sure you DON'T LIVE to see tomorrow!!" a vain started to pop out.

After Inuyasha said that, Shippo let go of Inuyashas' face only to meet his foot on his own head. "Inuyasha! That's not nice! Stop it!" Shippo yelled as squirmed under Inuyashas' foot on his back.

"Oh ya and who's goona make me!" Inuyasha said just to realize some one was watching them. Inuyasha lifted his foot off Shippo.

"Inuyasha some one's there," Shippo said full of fear turning around to find he's not there, "Inuyasha? Don't leave without me!"

Inuyasha drew his sword and yelled out into the trees, "Who are you! Show your self!"

Kenshin walked out into the clearing, "Hello there I heard you scream. So I ran to see what was wrong," Kenshin said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi there I'm Shippo and this is Inuyasha. What's your name?" Shippo said to him looking up.

Go to art/junkart/

"My name is Kenshin. Are those ears real?" Kenshin asked just then a gunshot could be heard Inuyasha turned around to only be knocked to the ground.

"Agg!" Inuyasha winced in pain as he hit the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he jumped on Inuyasha and yelled, "Huh Inuyasha's shirking!"

"He is but how?" Kenshin said peering at a ten year old Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha woke up he looked around he was in a small room, 'My vision is blurry, my head is hot, and my body hurts.' Inuyasha was laying on a futon (I'm not sure that's how you spell it if I'm wrong could you tell me) with a cold cloth on his head. The door creaked open and some one came in.

"Mother?" Inuyasha was bailey able to say.

"No I'm not your mom!" a spiky haired kid said raising an eyebrow.

................................

A Special thanks to Kuggelittas for helping me with the Story. If you have a character please tell me and I'll put it in if it suits the story and as for Kaoru she won't be in the next few chapters or will she? Waahahahahaha! Till next time. Oh and if you have an Idea for the next chapter please tell me please. Tanks .


	3. Seeing In A Different Light

**Seeing In a New Light**

"I'm Yahiko, what's your name?" He asked while he went over to Inuyasha's sword and unsheathed it. It was a rusty old sword that was worn down, "What! This is a peace of junk!"

"I'm Inuyasha, That's my fathers fang," Inuyasha said as he looked out the window it was a starless night with a new moon. Inuyasha slowly started to feel the pain, his hair turned black, his sharp nails turned into dull round nails, and his fluffy dog-ears turned into human ears at the sides of his head.

"Ummm...what just happened here?!" Yahiko asked staring at him while Inuyasha started to sniffle as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Darkness was calling to his as black started to climb as the edges of his vision. Yahiko saw Inuyasha's blood starting to seek through his badges.

He was about to say something when Shippo ran in through the door and yelled out, "Inuyasha! I can't find Kagome anywhere! Do you think she's still in the futile era?"

"Who's Kagome? And what's the futile era?" Inuyasha said swaying a bit.

"Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself! Don't you remember? Kagome is the one that freed you, the one who pulled the sacred arrow that Kikyo used to pin you to the tree, Kagome pulled the arrow out after 50 years later. Don't you remember?" Shippo explained to Inuyasha as he looked at him with a questioning look while tilting his head side ways.

"No," that was Inuyasha's last words before he blacked out.

(The next day)

Inuyasha woke up the next morning by the sunlight coming in from the window.

He heard a wooden sword slashing through the air. Inuyasha picked up his father's fang and followed the sound outside, in the front of the dojo. There he saw Kenshin practicing his sword moves. Inuyasha watched awhile in a tree until he thought it was safe, Kenshin was still practicing when a little silver haired, doggy eared ten year old stepped out in front of him. Kenshin had his last move coming down at Inuyasha who had just so happened to go in front of him. Just before the attack hit him Inuyasha unsheathed his father's fang and it turned from a rusty peace of junk to a huge sword, about 10 time as big of the little Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked the attack but got pushed down with the force of the attack. The sword turned back into a rusty sword as soon as he let go of it. Inuyasha was out cold.

"There's more to that kid then meets the eye," Kenshin said as he lifted Inuyasha up into his arms and carried him and his sword home.

. . . . . .

So how was it? Can you please tell me the name of Inuyasha's sword I don't know how to spell it. . So tell me if you liked it or if you don't I really don't mind. Sorry it took sooooo long I didn't know if anyone liked it. . Bye-bye for now.


	4. New Arrival

**New Arrival **

You see a girl she is wearing a simple light blue sleeveless Gi top, a black hand glove that stretched from her hand to her elbow the glove has finger holes (holes at the knuckle), she is wearing a small light blue miniskirt (she has short shorts under it) . Her socks went to her knee and her shoes well their that classic Japanese fipfop you see Kenshin wearing. It's raining hard she's soaked and you can't see her face because her forest green hair is covering it (Her hair is tided in a high pink pony tail), she stumbles and falls over at the entrance of a dojo. 

In a small quivering voice she says, "Where are you brother?" before she blacked out.

(The next morning)

Kenshin walked out side and opened the gates of the dojo to see a girl sprawled out on the ground.

The girl wakes up to see a boy with long silver hair sitting beside her.

"Who are you?" She asked her eyes squinting because of the light.

"I'm Inuyasha who're you?" Inuyasha asked back his golden eyes staring at him.

"I'm ...I'm...I..I..I don't know who I am. All I can remember is a blast of water, my brother and golden eyes watching me...creepy," She said with a shiver. She opened her eyes and they were golden like Inuyasha's. Her eyes started to water as she said, "I miss my brother...."

As soon as she said that, the side of the wall blew up.

A man stood in the middle of the hole as the smoke cleared he yelled as he charged with his sword, "Kohaku I've come for you!"

She pulled out a necklace and chanted, "oh Star of the Moon, Flower of the Sun, lend me your magic till my task is done!" She blocked the attack with her wolf sword (a sword with a wolf on the handle).

But he was too fast; he threw blue dust on her and said, "May your heart be your guide young Kohaku,"and quickly darted off through the hole.

So what do you think? Tell me what you think happens now to the young girl named Kohaku (what does the dust do?)...I don't know what to do next please help me .


	5. Moon light shines Upon The forest

**Moonlight Shines upon the Forest**

O.k so these are just some poems I just made up please tell me if you like them. P.S. The story will come soon after. (.,.,.,.,.) means seen change, (text) means thinking to them self.

When the moonlight shines upon the trees,

The wolves come and play,

The light will fade happily,

And the wolves will stray away.

When night will come from day,

The moon will come around,

Wolves will come and see,

The day that has ended now.

The moon shines mighty and great,

Above the little stars,

The moon will rise and fall each day,

Until I see the day

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Well to the story!

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It's sunny out and you see a girl around 11 or 12 years old. She has a small torn blue gi on, and she has long whitish green hair tied in a long braid that reaches down to her knees.

"Ohhhh... will some one turn off the light...," the girl grumbled as she got up from her futon. She sleepily walked over to the door and slid it open.

"Out of bed so early I see," a man with long red hair tied in a low ponytail said.

"Ahhhh! You scared me!" she said. When she screamed a pair of small white tinted light blue wolf ears popped out of under her hair.

"So Inuyasha tells me your name is Kohaku is it not?" the man asked.

"Yeah so who are you?" Kohaku said curiously arching one eyebrow.

"My name is Kenshin. Koaru will be coming back today if you want to train with her?" Kenshin asked going on his knees. (She goes down to about his stomach)

"Yes I think I will," Kohaku said walking out side.

Kenshin walked inside her room and said, "Koaru is not going to like this."

About five hours later Inuyasha and Shippo wake up along with Yahiko.

"That was weird.....," Inuyasha said walking carrying his Tetsusaiga with both his hands.

"What was weird?" Shippo asked before Yahiko could.

"A man blew a hole in the side of Kohaku's bed room then put some blue dust on her and said 'may your heart be your guide young Kohaku' then disappeared into the smoke that's weird if you ask me. Oh and Shippo why did you just give our names away like that when we met Kenshin?" Inuyasha said looking confused but really cute at Shippo.

"Well I went searching to see where I was and I figured we needed help so I basically I asked for food shelter and help when I gave him our names. I'm going out side in the back yard, anyone coming?" Shippo asked as he walked outside with Yahiko.

There they saw Kohaku with ears and a tail (of a wolf) jumping up kicking and slashing the air or at least she was until they came. So she gracefully landed in front of them on her two wolf feet. (She had wolf feet with claws) Then they changed into human feet. After she glared at them she went inside.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked Yahiko who stood there like a statue.

"Oh!" Yahiko snapped out of it, "I think she glared at us because we disturbed her practice. Let's see if Kenshin finished breakfast."

They walked into the kitchen where they saw Kohaku and Kenshin setting the table. Kohaku had flour all over her and she had batter in her hair.

"Hmmm..Hahahahahahahahahahaha," They both burst into laughter and as they fell on the ground still laughing.

"Sniffle.. Sniff.. Hic waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Why are you so mean!" Kohaku yelled as she ran out the dojo gates crying.

Sano was just starting to walk on the path to the dojo when all of a sudden someone bumped into him that caused him to fall over. When Sano opened his eyes he saw a girl with whitish green hair, golden yellow eyes, two white wolf ears, a long white wolf tail, and white wolf feet with claws.

"Waaaaaa hic...hic waahahahaaaa!" Kohaku was crying into his chest. Sano was starting to blush when she looked up. She said as she closed her eyes, "I missed you brother..." as she fell asleep.

Sano tried to get her off of him but she was gripped to him. Sano was surprised that such a small girl had such a strong grip.

Sano continued his way to the dojo, when he got to the gates Inuyasha yelled from a high tree branch, "Ummm can you please help me get down I'm stuck and I can't hold on any longer," Inuyasha Said As he started to the slip off The Branch.

"Hello Please help me get down. Oh I see you found Kohaku," Inuyasha Said to Sano.

Kenshin came running to him and said, "Sano Could you watch the boys their in the back I'll get Inuyasha down,"

The

"Kenshin tell me what is happening here!" Koaru said with a glare in her eyes.

"Well Koaru-dono ( What am I going to tell her that her dojo has a hole in it, or maybe that she has new students) you have," Kenshin was about to tell her when Inuyasha came crashing down.

"Falling!"Inuyasha said as he came crashing on top of Sano.

Just then Inuyasha's ears perk up and a wolf came up to them and starts barking at Sano.

"Down boy...ummmm...stay? Go home? (sweat drop)" Sano said as he tried to get Inuyasha and Kohaku off of him.

"Hmmm?" Kohaku said as eyes widened as she saw a brown wolf, "Kaga!"

"Kaga?!" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes Kaga my friend. Kaga show you true form please ." Kohaku said as she took off a shiny necklace from his neck.

Just then a huge wind came and wrapped around Kaga as Kohaku backed away in fright. Soon the wind died down and a boy stood there he had short white hair, brown eyes, had a black short tee shirt on, with white pants.

"Kohaku, I can't remember any thing. I was told to find you and tell you that we're are the only one's left of our kind. But I don't know what he meant since he was also was of our kind but then again he died and he kinda looked like you," Kaga said as he toppled over. Once he was on his back it was clear to see that he was hurt. Inuyasha trotted over to him and sniffed his and yelled out in pain, "Argg!" He yelled as he held his nose and his eyes closed.

"Ummm... Inuyasha are you OK?" Kohaku asked when he opened his eyes for her to see they were now reduced to red slits (His pupils) and had purple thunderbolts on ether side of his cheeks.

"n..nnn..no! stay aw..aw...away!" Inuyasha bailey said as he looked around for his sword but it was up in the tree. He then jumped an amazing height and took off in the direction of the forest.

Kohaku staggered a bit ahead of herself and cried out, "Inuyasha!"

What do you think happen? I will try to keep it up. Please keep on reviewing. I now need at least one or two reviews. So tell me what you think and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask ok so bye-bye now .

P.S tell me what you think of the poems.


	6. The Black Haired Boy

**The Black Haired Boy**

The sun was setting as a small lone figure looked as it flew through the sky from rooftop to rooftop over the city of Kyoto. "Ahhh what's that!" A few people yelled out in surprise. The only thing Inuyasha knew was he had to get away, far away. He jumped towards the first thing that could hide him before he lost control. 'One last jump....and I'm now going to lose control into the forest' Thought Inuyasha as his mind lost control, he tumbled down into forest. It had been a couple months since he came every time the new moon came he wouldn't come out till morning.

He had convinced Yahiko that it had just been his imagination, but he almost didn't. It was the new moon tonight and this was just wrong, he was full hanyou. Inuyasha hit the ground only to get up to see bandits lots of them!

Each carried a sword just then the leader spoke, "Well well well...what do we have here a little boy with a costume on. I guess we can sell him to the slave traders."

It was then that Inuyasha lashed out at him just able to slice across his cheek. Most of the bandits held him back Inuyasha was weak now that he was little. But he still scared of the little boy, It was then that the starlight gazed through the trees on to Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed out in pain as he felt his body being torn in three. A bright light came from no where around Inuyasha. The bandits backed away freighted and soon ran away in terror. When the light died down three little boys were lying on the ground all three of them were sleeping.

090909090

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?!" Kohaku yelled as she ran through the forest just to bump into someone, "Sorry,"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" the silver haired boy said almost in tears. (Can anyone guess who this is .)

"Inuyasha-chan get back here! I...We can't look for the Shikon no Tama (Shikon Jewel) without you!" an older boy yelled at the little boy.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled her eyes filled with joy, "I'm glad I found you . ,"

"Ummm....oh Kohaku! I can't come back." Inuyasha-chan said directing his eyes to the ground.

"Oh...well where you go I go. Ok...soooo where are we going?" She asked giving the older boy the cute, big, puppy eyes. Just then another boy came running to them, he was not older or younger of the three he was the one that was an older and younger sibling.

"Ok all set let's go home!" He yelled and held up a beautiful pink shard of a Jewel. A bright white light filled the sky and struck them with its warm blanket of light.

0909909090

"What's that?..... Inuyasha! Kohaku! Ahhhhh! What will we do what will we do!!!!! Their going back without me!!!" said Shippo as he ran around spazing (very comical looking 0 )

until Kaga hit Shippo on the head. Shippo was now on the ground swirly eyed.

"Ahh be quiet! Do you think I feel Kohaku leaving me!" Kaga said as he sighed and sat down beside Shippo.

090909090909

(In the Feudal Era)

"Oh man my head hurts...Huh! My ears are touching something like feathers?" She said as she felt her back just to realize... "I have wings!!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

0909090909090

I think I over did the Nooo part . (sweatdrop) heh heh...well any way if anyone is reading my story please review I allow all reviewers to review. Shaolin 10 thanks for staying loyal to my story and reviewing when ever I decided to put up another chapter. There for I have dedicated this story to Shaolin 10. If you want to ask me something or tell me something please ask or correct me. Oh! And Shaolin 10 what does Shaolin mean? . Till next time!

-Salioka


End file.
